A First Year Slifer's Life
by LanH25
Summary: Find out what a slifer's life would be like with the whole gang from the TV. May turn to Teen rating later. With Jaden, you never know. Please, tell me what you think.
1. Chapter 3: The Duel Exam

Disclaimer: Still don't own Yu-Gi-Oh GX, but still dreaming. The only people/cards that I own are the OCs and E-Hero Shuffle.

Author's Note: Chazz is a third year in my story. This story starts at chapter 3 because chapters 1& 2 were erased from the fanfiction databases. Basically, in chapter 1, I listed my deck, and in chapter 2, I wrote the written part of the exam.

Chapter 3: The Duel Exam

"Hey, Jaden. Look's like you're not the only late newcomer," said Syrus.

Jaden, Syrus, and I have been great friends since the first grade. We used to gather at the park after school to duel and have fun. Jaden's deck is mainly all Elemental Heroes and Syrus's is just Vehichroids.

"Jaden Yuki, Lance Flamer. Both of you are late, and so you'll each play one of our third-year students. Jaden will play against Chazz Princeton and Lance will play our top student, Zane Truesdale," said Chancellor Shepard. "On second thought, it will be a double duel. It'll be faster."

The four of us made our way to center stage. "Ready?" I asked the others. They all nodded in unison. "Then get your game on!"

LP: Jaden and Me: 8000Chazz and Zane: 8000

" I'll start this game off with a couple of facedowns and a monster in defense position," I said.

"My turn. I'll play Cyber Dragon," said Zane.

"I play E-Hero Sparkman. Next, I'll play Spark Blaster. Now, I'll evoke the powers of it to switch your Cyber Dragon to defense mode," said Jaden.

"My turn at last! I'll go with the Chthonian Soldier," said Chazz.

"Then, it's back to me. I'll flip over my Cyber Jar. All monsters on the field are destroyed. Then, we each pick up the top five cards on our deck. Any level four or lower monster gets special summoned to the field in either face up attack or facedown defense. I've got the E-hero Sparkman and the E-Hero Burstinatrix," I said.

"I've got a monster in defense," said Jaden.

"We've got nothing," said Zane.

"Next, I'll play another E-Hero Sparkman. Now, I'll have all three monsters attack you directly," I said.

LP: Jaden and Me: 8000Chazz and Zane: 3600.

" I'll play Power Bond to fuse two Cyber Dragons to form Cyber Twin Dragon. The attack of my monster is doubled to 5600. So, Twin Dragon, attack the Sparkman," said Zane.

"I'll activate Magic Cylinder! Your attack gets rebounded and you lose the rest of your lifepoints. That also means, we've made it into Duel Academy!" I said.

Afterwards, several people began cheering for us as we got on the boat to Duel Academy.


	2. Chapter 4: The First Day

Disclaimer: Don't own GX, but still dreaming.

Author's note: This is what I think Duel Academy looks like. Chazz already has the three Ojama cards.

Chapter 4: The First Day

Once we arrived on Academy Island, our first stop was the main dueling arena, located right in the middle of the Obelisk Blue dorm. That was where we would find our dorms. Syrus, Jaden, and I got stuck in Slifer Red. One of our friends, Jack Monty, got into Ra Yellow, and the old school bully, Troy Dash, got into Obelisk Blue.

Until 6:00, we could do whatever we wanted. Then, we'd have to go to our respective dorms and have the welcoming dinner. Right now, it's 3:00.

Chazz demanded a rematch with me as soon as we were dismissed. Naturally, I accepted. We waited until everyone else left.

"Duel!" we said.

"I'll start with Chthonian Soldier in attack mode," said Chazz.

"My turn! I'll play Drillroid. I'll also throw two cards facedown. Now, Drillroid! Attack!" I said.

"Too bad! When my Soldier is destroyed, the life points (LP) I lose are also dealt to you," said Chazz.

LP - L: 3600 C: 3600

"My turn," said Chazz. "I'll play Ojama Yellow in defense. I'll also throw two cards facedown."

"I'll play Fusion Gate to combine Masaki, the Legendary Swordsman, and Flame Manipulator to form the Flame Swordsman. Next, I'll activate Jar of Greed. I'll equip Salamandra onto the Flame Swordsman to increase his attack to 2500. I'll also play E-Hero Burstinatrix. Attack, Burstinatrix! Your creepy monster is destroyed. Now, I'll have my other monsters attack," I said.

LP – L: 3600 C: 0

"You lose again, Chazz. Maybe now, you'll…GIVE UP!"

It was about 3:30 when Syrus, Jaden, Jack, and I got into the fresh air at last. The warm sun felt so good.

"Guys," said Jack, "I'm gonna go check out my dorm. Catch you later."

"See ya!" the rest of us said.

"Hey, guys," Jaden said. " Let's go see what ours' is like and who we'll be rooming with."

So, we walked all the way down to the "Slifer Beach House." The best thing about it was that it took overlooked a rocky platform large enough for a one-on-one duel.

People that arrived earlier than necessary always got the better rooms. We were the 2nd, 3rd, and 4th people to arrive. For the time being, Syrus and Jaden got roomed with Chumley Huffington. I had a room of my own.

It was 4:00, and we were bored. Chumley agreed to an offer I made. We were going to have a mini-tournament. Professor Banner, the Slifer headmaster, was the referee.


End file.
